Eureka Moomins
Eureka(VMMF064) was born on Auguat 8, 2009 in the Moomins Mob. Her mother was Hemulan and her father was Leonardo. Her litter-mates was her one sister Anemone(VMMF066) and two brothers Renton(VMMM065) and Dominic(VMMM067). They were Hemulan's first surviving litter ever and all four pups survied. Hemulan had taken dominance from Eureka's grandmother Grumpy who had died two months before Hemulan gave birth to Eureka. Her mother got pregnant again but aborted. The next time she evicted her sisters who left the group and some of the oldest males also left to rove. Four months after Eureka was born, her mother Hemulen gave birth Holland, Talho, Diane and Nirvash on Decemeber 10, 2009. Sadly a few days later Leonardo died and Eureka's older cousin Mikey took over as the dominant male of the Moomins. Hemulan sadly died three months later in March 2010. Eureka was still too young to compete for her mother's position. Eureka's older aunt Blist took over as the new dominant female. Mikey and Bop Bop and Bunne soon left the group to rove leaving the Moomins without a dominant male. Then A Baobab male named Al Catraz joined the group. Blist gave birth to Midget, Fen, Dwarf and Giant. Eureka started babysitting since she was a year old. Blist soon got pregnant again and this time she evicted Eureka with her sister Anemone and her two older aunts Leesile and Whyn. On November 14, 2010 Blist gave birth to four pups. Eureka stayed with the other three females. Two days after Blist gave birth Eureka and the females appeared back at the group. Eureka was the first to work up the courage to try rejoining the group. She submitted to Blist and was allowed back in. Sadly her sister Anemone attempted but became frighten and abandon her attept to rejoin the Moomins. The next day the three females were seen with three rovers. Eureka's sister left the Moomins. Eureka became the oldest female in the Moomins under Blist. Al Catraz was predated by a jackle that same month and the Moomins once again were left without a dominant male. Eureka's brothers were the oldest males but both Renton and Dominic didn't try to take dominance. The next month Blist was killed by a hawk. Eureka was the oldest female so she started acting as the new dominant female and no one challenged her. Still none of the natal males took the role of dominant male. Soon three Baobab males visited the group and with no dominant male the rover found it easy to join the group. Within to twos the Baobab males were accepted into the Moomins. The oldest Mumbulu became Eureka's mate and the new dominant male. On April 15, 2011 Eureka gave birth to Rukia, Orihime, Ichijo and Rengi. This was her first litter ever and all four pups survived. Her younger sister Diane gave birth to Mikado, Masaomi and Anri on July 26, 2011. Within that same month the group encountered the Urukhia twice and two Moomins females Midgit and Fen were seperated from the group, ultimately they formed the Emons. On October 23, 2011 Eureka gave birth to Shizuo, Izaya, VMMF089 and Celti. Sadly VMMF089 was predated in December. Five males left the group and during Eureka's next pregnancy, she evicted five females who left the group. Eureka gave birth to Mikado, Masaomi and Anri on March 3 2012. After the harsh dry winter months, Eureka gave birth on September 28, 2012 to Eureka gave birth to Shizuo, Izaya and Celti. So far all the pups from her litters had survived until her next litter. Eureka gave birth to VMMP093, VMMF094, VMMM095 and VMMF096 on Janaury 12, 2013 however VMMF093 was killed by the Urukhai in February. By then the Moomins were made up of almost entirerly her children. On May 18, 2013 Eureka gave birth to VMMP097, VMMP098, VMMP099 and VMMP100. Eureka is still the dominant female of the Moomins today. Links Moomins Mob Category:Moomins meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats